In view of a continuing sophistication and increase in the volume of design documentation, the problem of automation of a designer's work and simplification of a conversational communication of a designer with a computer has recently become very important, especially in performing technical and working design operations.
Known in the art is an apparatus for designing three-dimensional structures (cf. Journal of Mechanical Design, vol. 102, (July, 1980, New-York, USA), J. A. Brewer, D. C. Anderson, A Graphic Man-Computer Environment for Three-Dimensional Engineering Design, vol. 532), comprising a unit for recording linear coordinates, a sensor of displacement along a linear coordinate X and a sensor of displacement along a linear coordinate Y, each sensor being mechanically coupled to the unit for recording linear coordinates and to a control board, and a unit for recording angular coordinates which is electrically coupled to the control board.
However, in this apparatus data on all coordinates are put in by different manipulations performed by both hands of an operator simultaneously, thus, making the work difficult and lowering the labour productivity.